


#soccersaturday #distractedmuch

by bonotje



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: “And there’s been a goaaaallll!” Ryan heard the by now familiar impression come from across the room as Danny tried to make yet another silly video of him doing football announcer impressions.Or, Danny tries to make one of his #soccersaturday instagram videos, but get's distracted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dabble into writing fic for the Emmerdale fandom, and apparently RPF wanted to be written before any Robron fic. So enjoy this silly little thing.

“And there’s been a goaaaallll!” Ryan heard the by now familiar impression come from across the room as Danny tried to make yet another silly video of him doing football announcer impressions.

Ryan walked into the room to see Danny pointing his camera at himself to start over, apparently the first try hadn’t been right.

 

“And there’s been a goaaalll at Hatfield, Chris Kamara!”

He went on to do more of his funny sketch, but cursed as he messed up again.

By now Ryan was used to this process, knowing it could take ages for him to find the right take. And that was without the many minutes Danny spend on learning his impressions. Some turned out better than others.

He couldn’t help but snigger as Danny started the sketch over again, the expressions on his face as he acted like Chris Kamara were too funny.

 

“Babe!”

“What?!”

“That was gonna be the take and now I can’t use it because you laughed,” Danny pouted at him

“Then don’t be so funny,” Ryan teased back, walking over to where Danny was sitting on the sofa.  

 

Danny put down his phone, pulling on his hand to urge him to sit down as well. Ryan went along willingly, tucking his feet under Danny’s thighs as he leant back against the back of the sofa.  

“You’ve heard me do them loads, you should be used to them by now.” Danny said turning to face him.

“I have indeed. You woke me up the other day, because you were trying to perfect that Morgan Freeman one in the middle of the night!”

“I couldn’t sleep, okay. It kept bugging me, because I just couldn’t get the intonation right.” The pout back on his face. There was a sparkle in those blue eyes though, one he always loved seeing.

“Aww poor bawbeh,” Ryan teased, exaggerating the pet name in a way that he knew Danny hated.

“Ugh, stop it! Now be quiet while I do another take.”

 

Ryan pulled away his feet from underneath Danny’s thighs already missing the warmth. Danny unlocked his phone and angled the camera, before starting another take. He made the mistake of glancing over at Ryan halfway through, the big grin on Ryan’s face distracting him. He sighed, deleted the recording and started over again.

 

“That’ll do,” he smiled as he finally finished a recording without getting distracted.

“Come on, let’s see it then,” Ryan urged, prying the phone out of his boyfriend’s hands. He pressed play on the now familiar sketch. He quickly became distracted by the bright blue eyes that looked back at him though, the angle just right and close to Danny’s face. The video ended and he pressed play again, determined to focus on the actual sketch this time. However, he knew the sketch by now, so he once again became distracted, this time noticing the fluffy curls just poking into the shot.

 

“Well, any good?” Danny asked after the video ended once again.

“Hmm? Oh yes very funny,” he said distractedly still staring at the still from the video.

“Don’t sound to enthusiastic.”

 

Ryan shook himself out of the weird daze he had gotten into, looking up from the phone. Why was he staring at the image on the phone when he had the real thing right next to him? He put the phone down and crawled back over to Danny’s side of the sofa with determination. “C’mere,” he murmured before pressing his lips against Danny’s. The confused look on Danny’s face soon smoothed over as he kissed him back, not one to turn down an impromptu kiss. Ryan’s hands reached up, one hand finding its way onto a stubbly cheek and the other one finding it’s home in the mass of curls on top of his head.

He loved the younger man’s curls, loved seeing them in a wild mess when they woke up in the morning. Loved running his fingers through them. The hair and make-up ladies had once laughed at the pout on his face as they plastered them down with Aaron’s gel. He was glad they had started to use less of it now. Had seen the fans’ reactions to free the curls and couldn’t agree more with them. Wait… why was he thinking about their fans? He mentally slapped himself and focussed back on the gorgeous man whose lips were one his. He pressed in harder and opened his lips, tongue licking over the other man’s. A soft groan escaped from Danny’s lips as he opened them. He felt a hand on his waist, pulling him closer until he was in Danny’s lap.

The better angle only deepened their kiss. Another groan escaped from Danny’s lips as Ryan tugged on his curls gently. His own hands finding their way underneath Ryan’s loose shirt, finding warm skin. They came up for air at the same time, their breaths puffing out over each other’s faces.

 

Ryan chuckled, they had just been making out like a pair of teenagers.

“What was all that?”

“Hmm?” Ryan feigned innocence.

“One minute you’re watching at my silly video and the next you pounce on me. Not that I’m complaining,” Danny grinned.

“’s nothing, just your eyes and your curls and…” he murmured.

“What was that, babe?”

“Can’t a man kiss his boyfriend when he wants to?”

“Yeah, but what was that about eyes and curls?” Danny teased.

“You just looked really good in that video okay!”

“Aww, look at your little face,” Danny mimicked the words Ryan’s on screen persona had ones uttered at him, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Just post the damn video okay.”

“Right, almost forgot after all that hard work I put into it,” Danny joked as he opened his phone again and went about posting the video.

 

**@danny_b_miller  posted a new video:**

**This took waaay too long to make and post, but enjoy!  #soccersaturday #distractedmuch**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can find me over on tumblr @sleepyhowlters


End file.
